l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hitomi Tashima
Shinjo Tashima was a bushi and Emerald Magistrate of the Unicorn Clan. He later joined the Dragon Clan, becoming a Tattooed Monk and taking the name Hitomi Tashima. Scorpion Coup Tashima had a private estate at Otosan Uchi prior to the Scorpion Coup. Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 94 In the second day of the Scorpion Coup a combined Unicorn-Phoenix force tested the Outer Northern Wall, ordered by the Unicorn Clan Champion Shinjo Yokatsu. The general Bayushi Togai led a Scorpion's Strike platoon, alongside with Bayushi Hisa and his Black Cabal, and Bayushi Tangen with his Bayushi Ambushers, against Shinjo Tashima and his Shinjo's Thunder, Shinjo Mokatsu with his Striders, Shiba Shingo and his Water Elementals, and the shugenja Isawa Suma with his yojimbo. An entire Shinjo's Thunder squad managed to past the defender, entering into the city with no way back out. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 58 Magistrate Father's Death His father was slain in defense of Otosan Uchi during the Scorpion Coup, an event which lead Tashima to become a stout defender of law and justice. He quickly gained admittance to the clan's magistrates, and he was devoted to find an execute any Scorpion still hiding in the Empire, and eventually joined the Emerald Magistrates. Great Clans, p. 248 Shinjo Family Magistrate Tashima studied with Otaku Tetsuko, then an Imperial Magistrate, for many years. She was impressed with his quick wit, and with the manner in which he embraced the precepts of justice. Upon the retirement of the Shinjo family magistrate, she recommended Tashima as his replacement. Tashima's insights on justice and his high standards quickly built him a reputation as a fair magistrate. Clan War: Unicorn Army Expansion, p. 40 Naga Invasion Under the command of Shinjo Hanari his unit was sent to the Dragon Mountains to intercept an invading Naga army. Hanari ordered a flight of arrows loosed in their direction, and then ordered his men to charge, putting the Naga on the defensive. Through the long day the two sides continued to fight, until the Battle Maidens led by Otaku Tetsuko crushed and scattered the Naga Bowmen. The Shahadet would not be able to participate in the assault on Hitomi. Clan War: Call to Arms, pp. 44-48 Dragon is Silence In the year 1131, after a long time with no news from the Dragon, the Unicorn sent Tashima to Kyuden Togashi to gather information, Otaku Tetsuko (Hidden Emperor 1 flavor) commanded by his cousin Shinjo Shirasu. Shortly after arriving in the Dragon lands, Tashima encountered Hitomi Kokujin. Hidden Emperor, p. 13 Tattooed Hitomi Hitomi tattooed Tashima with her own obsidian-corrupted blood and the Dragon went mad and swore fealty to her Hitomi and Yakamo taking the name Hitomi Tashima. Hitomi Tashima (Hidden Emperor 2 boxtext) Burning Sands Hitomi dispatched Tashima to track down and recover the Obsidian Mirror, whose power she needed to challenge the mad Lord Moon. Tashima’'s mission took him to the Burning Sands, where he encountered the Scorpion Clan living in exile and slavery. His maddening tattoos forced him to help the hated Scorpion to escape from their enslavement in order to acquire the Mirror from Bayushi Kachiko. Great Clans, p. 249 Somehow Tashima was bitten by a sahir, Felah Hassan, during a fight. Felah Hassan (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Recovering Sanity When Shinjo awakened from her long sleep, she gathered every Rokugani to return with her to the Empire. She broke the power of Tashima's tattoos and his old personality reasserted itself. His sense of duty compelled him to complete his mission and bring the Mirror to Hitomi, who at that time also had broken the madness in her soul. He went on to join the great march to Oblivion's Gate against the forces of the Lying Darkness. Returned to the Unicorn and Death After the defeat of the Darkness, Tashima was reinstated among the Unicorn and resumed his magistrate duties, this time putting an emphasis on compassion. He died fighting forces of the Steel Chrysanthemum during the War of Spirits, protecting Phoenix children. Standing alone against two dozen foes, he called upon his tattoos and exploded, consuming most of his opponents, during the Battle of Rekindled Innocence. See also * Shinjo Tashima/Meta * Shinjo Tashima/CW Meta External Links * Shinjo Tashima (Crimson and Jade) * Hitomi Tashima (Hidden Emperor 2) * Hitomi Tashima Exp (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart) Shinjo Tashima Category:Emerald Magistrates Category:Dragon Clan Members